The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to cryptography structures to enhance security of keys.
Keys may pass through a number of forms, and corresponding levels of protection, during the life cycle of the key. In cryptographic systems, knowledge of the current state, and corresponding protection level, of the key may be insufficient to determine if a key is suitable for a selected secure task.